Jealous Rage
by songbird1313
Summary: Set about 5 years after the governor attacks the prison. The group has a sweet little set up and its disrupted by a new comer. How does Carol handle it? Let's find out. :-)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So I just had this idea pop into my head for a oneshot. Enjoy!

It had been five years since the Govoner had attacked the prison. They had lost a couple of people in the battle but in the end, they prevailed. Andrea and Hershal would forever be remembered and always loved, their sacrifice honored. Carol and Daryl had gotten together shortly after and had been together ever since. She had fell pregnant about six months later and they now had a four year old daughter named Gloria. She had dirty blonde hair that hung in ringletts down to her waist and her mothers deep blue eyes. They had to move out of the prison as the walls had crumbled and the fences torn down. They had found a fairly large island off the coast and made a home there. There had been a large vacation house there and everyone had bunked up until houses could be buitl. They eventually constructed a wall that went all the way around their community and had a wonderful thing going. From their original group, everyone had mostly coupled up and moved into their own houses as soon as they were built. The first house was Daryl, Carol, and Gloria's; the next Rick, Carl, and Judith; Glenn, Maggie, and their twin boys, Hershal and Dale; and the last one, Merle, Beth, and their son Blake.

In the years their community had grown to atleast 150 people. They had set up shops, a hospital, school, library, and a community center. A few of the men in the community had worked for the electrical company and now they had electricity on the whole island. It was their little slice of heaven until about a month ago.

Daryl and a few of the men had gone on a hunting trip to bring back some meat for the market when Daryl had tracked a large buck into a deserted town about 60 miles inland. It had wandered into a convenient store through the broken glass. He had just shot the thing in the head with an arrow when a shuffeling noise caught his attention. He reloaded his crossbow and crept around the isles. Walkers were far and few inbetween, only running into no more than five at a time. They hadn't seen a herd in nearly 2 years, the world was slowly putting itself back together again. Daryl rounded a corner and sitting in a huddle was a girl about 20 years old. She had firery red hair and pale skin. Daryl shouldered his crossbow and held up his hands in a sign of caution.

"Um... Hello? Ya ok down 'ere?" Her head shot up and looked at him. A look of disbeliefe crossed her face.

"Ar- are you real?" Daryl nodded his head. "Oh my god!" She hurddled herlsef at Daryl and looped her arms around his neck. He stood there stock still and when he came to his senses, he began untangling himself.

"Yer gonna be ok. Yer gonna come back with us and we'll get ya all cleaned up." He quickly stepped back as soon as he was free and began dragging his buck behind him towards the vehicles parked a couple blocks down, not even bothering to see if she was following.

That had been a month ago and Aubrey, the girl's name, had been eyeing him up ever since. She always seemed to be around when ever his was on watch or anywhere outside. She gave him the creeps. He stood on the wall now walking his section and he could feel her beady eyes on him even now. He breifly looked to where she was sitting in the grass and quickly turned around when he realized she had stood up and was making her way up to him.

"Hi." Aubrey had been watching him since he rescued her and she was instantly in lust with him. Several of the women in town had tried to warn her off of him, he had a wife and all, but she didn't care, she wanted him. She gave him a sultry smile and ran her finger down his bare arm. Some habbits never die, like Daryl and his cut off shirts. "Sure is hot out today huh." She licked her lips. She saw his eyes flicker to her finger before rolling his shoulder trying to get her to stop touching him, thick headed girl couldn't take a hint though. She was just about to lean into his ear to whisper something when someone called her away. She walked away slowly, swaying her hips, trying to look sensual but coming off the complete opposite.

He shivered in disgust and wiped his arm with a rag out of his pocket. He almost jumped out of his skin at the boisterous laughter coming from behind him. "What do you want Merle?"

"Looks like little brother had got hisself a lil' admirer. Ya better hope Carol don' see, got a temper tha' one. I still have a nasty scar on my shoulder from where the little spit fire stabbed me after ya got lost on that run couple years ago. A true Dixon she is. 'Tween her and Beth I dunno which is worse." He shuddered at the thought of his wife and sister-in-law. A couple of scary women, those two.

"Ya I know." Daryl smirked. He was proud of Carol, woman could really take care of herself, he had taught her how to fight, hunt, track, and all the things he knew about survival. She was very quick and agile. After his gurad duty was up, Daryl was on his was home when she came out of now where. She latched her self onto his face and no amount of fighting of Daryl's part could get the leach off. He was about to get physical with her when she was violently yanked away from him by her hair.

Carol was outside taking a walk with Gloria when the whole scene unfolded. She watched the whole month as this _woman_ eye balled Daryl, she held her tounge as the woman had never actually touched him or did anything inapropriate. Until now. The fury that was Carol Dixon had Aubry on the ground after she forcefully removed her from her husband's face. Gloria was at her mother's side glaring at the woman. "You keep you filthy little mits off _my _husband. You hear me you little bitch?"

Aubrey just looked at Carol with contempt and disgust. "Afraid of a little competetion?"

"Listen lady, you stay away from my daddy slut!" Gloria pointed a chubby finger in Aubrey's face. Daryl tried to keep a straight face at the look on his daughter's face. He was very proud of her but he knew she would get in touble for calling Aubrey a slut, but he didn't care.

"Get out of my face you little brat. You need to learn to respect you elders." She was going to say something else but a _very _angry Carol had her up off her ass in an instant and against the wall by her throat.

"Say one more word about my daughter bitch, and I will tear you limb from limb." Carol hissed as she tightened her grip on the other woman's throat. She moved so her face was about an inch from the now terrified Aubrey's. "Now, I will tell you one more time, you so much as look at my husband again, and I will make it so you never look at anything again." She dropped Aubrey and turned around. Practically the whole town stood around them and gaped at Carol. She simply shrugged her shoulders and looked at Daryl.

Daryl walked up to his wife and pulled her in for a hug. "Did I e'er tell ya how unbelievably sexy and scary ya are when yer mad woman?" He said huskily.

She smiled slyly at him," Don't you ever forget it Dixon.

"I love ya Mrs. Dixon."

"I love you too Mr. Dixon."

"Hey I want love too!" Gloria pouted from their feet. The crowd laughed and Daryl picked her up as both parents planted a kiss on each of her cheeks. She giggled at her parents. "That's better!'

The end.

A/N: I thought this was just a kinda cute and jealous idea that popped into my head. R&R let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So this story was originally just going to be a one shot, but I think I'm going to turn it into a series of one shots based on the same story line if you get what I'm saying.

Carol wiped her dirty brow as they she continued slashing at the walkers advancing towards the group. Her arm was tiring out but her gun had run out of ammo long ago. She spared a glance around, her eyes landing on their target. Daryl. His arm was in perpetual motion as he hacked anything getting too close to him, almost including Rick's arm. They had been on the run for about a month now since the Governor had blasted away at the prison with his tanks and run them out like rats. They slowly made the trek to the coast and now stood with their backs to a marina and their fronts to a wall of walkers. They had a small celebration when they finally made it, but their joy was short lived when a herd had caught their trail.

As Carol fought, she could only hope that Carl got Judith and Beth to a safe place like she told him. As she finished her thought, there was a shout. "Guys! Over here, we got one running!" Carol cut off another head and was roughly pulled backwards. She turned and was faced with the back of Daryl as he pulled her to a large boat, yacht really, where Beth was jumping up and down waving her arms. When they were there, Daryl grabbed her around her waist and all but threw her over the side onto the deck. She let out a whoosh of air as her back collided with the hard surface and tried to blink away the stars that littered her vision after her head cracked on the deck. She could hear a flurry of activity around her and the purr of the engine as the boat came to life.

She could hear someone talking to her, but she couldn't hear what they were saying. She tried to lift her head but it felt like lead and she just closed her eyes.

Daryl cursed as Carol closed her eyes. He hadn't meant to hurt her, she just was taking too long. He picked her up and carried her to one of the seats as the boat sped off into the blue abyss. Without Hershel and with Carol unconscious, there wasn't a whole lot to be done with Carol, so they let her lay on the white and blue leather seats after Maggie looked her over. Daryl looked around at his pseudo family, making sure no one else was injured in the surprise attack. Daryl felt his lips turn up at the corners as Merle fawned over Beth like a mother hen, making sure she wasn't bit or scratched anywhere. He had never seen Merle act this way, and to him, it was pretty fuckin' funny. This little blonde girl, woman, he corrected himself mentally, has big, bad ass Merle Dixon wrapped around her pretty little finger and didn't even know it.

Rick was now driving the boat with Carl holding Judith next to him, Maggie had Glenn's head resting in her lap as she carefully whipped the blood from the gash on his hear where he fell and hit it on the railings on the deck, and finally, his eyes rested on Michonne. The silent warrior stood stoically by herself, watching as the mainland grew smaller and smaller. Finally settling in, he watching Carol as she slept. They had become close friends during their time at the farm and even closer with their time at the prison. Although Daryl didn't really believe in it, what he felt for Carol was probably the closest to love a Dixon was ever going to feel.

They had been in the boat for close to and hour, circling the waters close to the shore when Daryl squinted. He could make out the silhouette of a large house in the distance. He let out a sharp whistle and Rick slowed the vessel down. "I see a house some where up 'ere. Whatchu think 'bout checkin' it out?"

"Sounds good to me. You, me, Merle, and Maggie will go up. Carl, Beth, and Michonne can stay here with Carol and Judith." Daryl nodded and gathered up his bow and sat with Merle and Maggie as they geared up.

As they approached the island, Rick cut the engine and coasted up to the dock. Rick tied the vessel up to the dock and waited as the others hopped from the boat to the dock and got into formation. Rick took the lead with Daryl and Maggie flanking him and Merle bringing up the rear. The house was looming in the distance and they couldn't see any walkers yet, but they had yet to see inside. They crept up the stairs and tried the door, it was locked. Rick moved out of the way and Merle raised his foot and kicked the door. Everyone filed in after him and spread out to check the large house.

Daryl had his knife out as he rounded the corned. He crept through the house and almost stabbed Merle when the two came around a corner at the same time. They both let out a small chuckle and returned to the front hall. Maggie was already waiting when they arrived and Rick walked in after them.

"Well, " the Sherriff rubbed the back of his neck," seems clear to me, why don' we get the rest of 'em up here and we'll have a group discussion. Everyone nodded their consent and Merle and Daryl started towards the dock. "I think me an' Maggie'll stay here and divide up the rooms." The Dixon brothers nodded and continued on their way.

After everyone had settled, they all gathered in the living room and looked around at each other. No one spoke for a moment, and an awkward silence settled between them. Carol had been laid to rest upstairs in one of the many rooms. The house in total had five bedrooms, three and a half bathrooms, a kitchen and a living room. From what they could tell, this had been someone's vacation home, and it was the only building on the small island. They had divided the rooms so Rick, Carl, and Judith shared the master room, Glenn and Maggie had a room, Beth and Carol, Merle and Daryl, and Michonne had the smallest room to herself. They had found a generator outside and hooked the electric stove and the refrigerator up to it, Daryl knew Carol would be ecstatic to find out.

"Well, what does everyone think?" Rick looked at all the faces, his family, sitting around him.

"Well, Officer Friendly, I think if we can git som' kinna wall or som' shit like tha' up, this could be a pretty fuckin' sweet setup. I did some construction back in tha day, an' we could get som' more houses and shit up too." Beth and Maggie beamed at each other while everyone just nodded in agreement. They could finally get some semblance of their lives back, and start the new world.

A/N: I know I should be working on A Second Chance, but this popped into my head and I had to get it out there.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Ok, so I had some wonderful suggestions from the amazing SOA loving mom and for the next few chapters, you can thank her for them. =) This one though was prompted by futurdweller who wondered how big ol' Merle could be afraid of lil' ol' Beth, and well, here's one reason.

It had been about a year and a half since they had found the island and they now had a several houses built along with a 'hospital', school, and a large storage building. They had discovered that the island was off the coast of the city of Darien, GA, about 50 miles from the Florida border and it was called Sapelo Island. They had found out that it was not a vacation house as they had originally thought, but an old plantation house from the early 1800's. It had mainly been untouched as only a handful of people were allowed on each day including staff and state workers.

Once they got settled, they had divided into two groups, one that stayed behind, and they other went to the mainland almost everyday to clear out as many towns as they could. Carol, Beth, Merle, Daryl, Carl, and Baby Judith stayed behind, while Maggie, Glenn, Rick, and Michonne went scavenging. They had come back on many occasions with new people and now they had about fifty people altogether. As their community grew, they had started a roster and everyone had a job, newcomers went through an interview process to see where they would work best. Rick was head of security and made the watch list, Daryl and Merle are head of construction and had plans for new buildings and finishing the construction of the wall around the island, Carol was in charge of supplies and inventory, Glenn and Maggie was in charge of runs and collecting lists from Carol each day for the supplies needed, Beth was in charge of the school and daycare as they had several more children now, and Michonne and Carl took care of the weapons and training (it was required of everyone who was able in Sapelo to be able to shoot and know basic hand to hand combat).

As far as runs went, Maggie and Glenn along with 6 others had a ferry and their original boat and 3 F350's they took. They had already cleared out every store, house, school, and warehouse in Darien along with several of the surrounding towns and had an impressive amount of stuff back on the island. Maggie was in her and Glenn's house getting ready for the day's run when there was a ruckus out side and she ran to see what was going on. In the past few years since the dead rose, Maggie had seen a lot of shit, but what she was witnessing now was down right scary. Between walkers, some of the stuff they had seen while on runs, and the Dixon brothers falling in love, this was pretty unsettling.

Beth Dixon nee Greene, had her husband Merle cowering before her as she hollered her little ass off. As sister's, Maggie had seen Beth pretty pissed over the years, but that was nothing compared to this. Merle had backed up and was now using his brother as a human shield. As Maggie got closer, she could hear snippets of what she was saying but she didn't have a clue what it was about. An 8 month pregnant Carol waddled into the scene and watched with mirth as a 5 month pregnant Beth unloaded on big bad Merle Dixon.

"MERLE LEE DIXON! GET YOUR ASS OUT FROM BEHIND YOUR BROTHER YOU DAMN COWARD AND FACE ME LIKE A MAN!" Carol giggled at the matching bewildered expressions on Daryl and Merle's faces as Beth tried to lunge at Merle around the unsuspecting Daryl.

"All right, all right, now hold on just a sec." Carol waddled up to the scene and stood in between Daryl and Beth. "Now what's the problem?"

"She's fuckin' crazy!" Carol whirled around to face her brother in law.

"Merle Dixon! that is no way to talk to your wife! Besides, I wasn't asking you." Merle slinked back behind Daryl at Carol's furious gaze, his arm was still healing after a run had gone bad a couple weeks ago. Daryl and Merle had volunteered to go on an emergency run with Glenn and Maggie and Daryl had got separated from them when the largest herd any of them had seen blew through town. They looked for Daryl for hours and when the sun began to set, they had to give up the search and head home. Glenn and Maggie refused to be the ones to tell a pregnant Carol that her husband was lost. Merle had found her in the kitchen making super and didn't think twice about, just blurted it out to her. She had screamed and yelled at him and the next thing he knew, he had a steak knife in his upper arm.

"Now, what happened Beth?" Beth took in a deep breath before answering her sister in law.

"I was getting dressed for the day and was getting really pissed off because I have nothing that fits and Mr. Smartass here chimes in and says that I'm getting fatter'en you!"

"Merle Dixon! You said I was gettin' FAT?"

"Now sis, ya know I din't mean it tha' way!" Merle had the decency to look sheepish.

"Don't you try an' sweet talk me mister!" Carol grabbed Daryl's hand and pulled him from between the quarreling couple.

"Please Carol? She gon' kill me!" Merle genuinely looked scared. He looked at Beth," I'm sorry angel, I din't mean it that way!" Beth marched over to him and smacked him on the back of the head.

"And don't even THINK about gettin' into bed with me tonight ya hear?" Little Beth Grenne turned on her heel and started to march back the way she came when Merle muttered something under his breath.

"Damn little hellion. Acts like she all big an' bad an' shit. Psssh." He thought no one had heard him but Beth stopped mid stride. Her little shoulders tensed up and she stood rod straight. Before anyone could do anything, she stomped up to Merle and hit him straight in the nose.

"How's that for big and bad, huh?" The blonde girl stormed off in a huff and everyone was left staring at a dumbstruck Merle as he nursed his bleeding nose.

"Damn wobam! I fink she boke by funkin' nobe! Shit!" Standing beside Carol, Daryl howled with laughter!

"Damn brotha! Ha! she fuckin' told ya! How stupid ya gotta be to call a pregnant woman fat? Shit even I know better an' tha'!" Carol elbowed him in the ribs and waddled after a fuming Beth.

"Honey, I know your pissed, but ya gotta cut the man some slack. Lord knows Daryl's said and done some of the dumbest things since he found out I was pregnant, and God only knows how many times I've thought about haulin' off and hittin' him square in his jaw, but then I sit back and think about all the sweet stuff he's done and said and I just take a deep breathe and let him know, he ever say or do anything like that again, he won't have to worry about havin' no more kids."

At the end of Carol's little speech, Beth cracked a smile through her tears. "I know Carol, it's just, I was already feelin' like a beached whale an' then he comes in and says that. Why is it I'm bigger than you anyway?"

"I don't know sweetie." She hugged the younger girl and the two made their way back towards their houses.

*Three and A Half Months Later

"Come Beth, just a few more pushes and your new addition should be here." Mary, their resident doctor, cooed at the blonde girl.

Beth lay on the hospital bed gripping Merle's hand as another contraction hit. She wailed, grit her teeth, and pushed. Sweat and tears ran down her face and she shook her head. "I'm done! I can't do this anymore. I'm so tired. Baby, baby please make it stop. I can't do it." Merle looked around for an answer. He loved Beth more than anything but she couldn't give up, not now, they were so close.

"Come on suga. Ya can do this. 'Member when ya hauled off an' hit me? Where's tha' little spitfire at? Ya can do this, I know ya can." Merle leaned down and sweetly kissed his wife on the forehead.

"Alright Beth. Come on, I promise, just a few more." Beth sat up a little and bore down on the next contraction. "Alright! Come on, I see the head, keep pushing!" Beth grit her teeth and pushed as hard as she could. "Good job honey! Its a boy!" Beth smiled through her tears and laughed as she heard her son's first cry. Her laugh was cut short when another contraction ripped through her.

"Oooooooooh God! What's happening?" Beth sent a panic stricken look Mary's way as she wailed.

"It's ok hon, its just the after birth. Looks like its a doozy. That's probably why you were bigger than normal."

Mary had baby boy Dixon wrapped in a little yellow blanket and handed him to his momma. Merle leaned down and kissed him on his forehead, then his momma. "I'm real proud of ya Bethie, ya did good darlin', now we just need a name."

"Well, I was thinkin', my brother's name, it was Blake, an' I always like that name." Beth ran a finger down his chubby little cheek before looking into her husband's eyes. He smiled down at her.

"Blake, Blake Dixon. I like angel. I love ya girl."

"I love you too."


End file.
